Renewed Love
by Xela the Vampire
Summary: Hiten had a young HUMAN love. That's it. Please tell me what you think and if it stinks let me know at what I can do to fix it. Thank you!


Renewed Love

Renewed Love

"Run, I say! The dreaded Thunder Brothers are coming! Run! Hide!"

"Mommy!? Mommy, where are you!?"

"Go before they catch you, brother!"

So many civilians were under fear of the Thunder Brothers. The Thunder Brothers were two demons who were actually related. One looked more human than the other, but the one that resembled a human the most was the most powerful. His name is Hiten. His younger brother's name is Manten.

Manten had the looks of his mother. A large beige rat-like formation of his body, without a tail and rat ears. His ears were actually on the side like a human's, but his were pointed. He had only three hairs on his head, and had blue trousers, with armor to cover his top clothing. His eyes were wide, and the color of his pupils was black as coal. Manten carried two shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel in his forehead.

The older brother, Hiten, had beautiful long black hair which he made into a braid. It hit past his waist till about the back of his knees. He dressed like his brother, blue trousers with a black armor on top. His eyes were of a blood-red shade, and he too carried shards of the Shikon Jewel. This brother carried three in his forehead.

The brothers laughed as they slaughtered the villagers closest to their home base. "Manten, my brother, maybe you can get a few of the girls for your hair potion, don't you think?" Hiten asked his brother.

"Ahh yes brother. Perfect timing." He smirked as he landed on the ground to grab a few of the girls of their teenage years. Hiten stayed in the sky with his flaming wheels that enabled him to fly. Manten however, was able to will a dark cloud to fly him anywhere.

As he flew, striking various places, he spotted a young blonde woman. She was glaring up at him with her beautiful emerald eyes. The dress she wore matched her eyes, and she clutched her necklace. It was a string-like chain with what looked like a fang on it as the main attraction.

Hiten couldn't help but stare at her lovely features. He felt as if he knew her from somewhere. As his thoughts were leading on like this, her face turned into an expression he couldn't recognize. It seemed like she was staring at him with such intensity that he just had to stare back.

While lost in his thoughts, Hiten barely noticed the young man that came beside the blonde woman and struck fire at him. Hiten's arm was burned and he growled. He glared down at the man, who had disappeared behind him. Hiten swung his thunder staff around, to miss and be pushed down to the ground.

Once in pain on the ground, clutching his arm, he noticed something. His brother had not returned to him, nor did he help Hiten. Was he in trouble? Hiten looked around and saw Manten. Just a few feet away from him was Manten's dead body, burnt. The sacred jewel shards were in his palm; the palm reaching out to Hiten. Hiten reached out, grabbed the shards, and put them in his forehead, giving him five shards of the sacred jewel.

Hiten was now new to his huge amount of power. The young man who murdered his brother came charging at Hiten with his sword. Hiten tried to move, but failed. The sword just missed him, hitting right beside his head. Someone was calling the young male's name and that is what had driven him to miss.

"Maru! Maru don't kill him!"

"And why not!? He and his brother have always tormented us! Why can't we finally get back at them?"

"Because this one is hurt and doesn't seem to be in any state to fight."

"So are we to wait for him to renew his powers and be able to kill us? Are you such a fool that you'll let him recover!?"

"If you care you will hold your tongue and let me do what I wish!"

"Elivan, please don't do what your mother did. She drove our people to hide even worst than other humans."

"My mother was a well person. If it weren't for her, you would not be living among us. Whether your father tried to kill us all or not does not matter to me! As long as we continue to build a demon and human relationship, everything will be fine. Now back away from him so I may heal him!"

The woman named Elivan ran to Hiten and touched his face softly. She had the most sincere eyes. "Don't worry, everything will be fine now." As soon as those words were let out, he passed out cold.

Sometime later Hiten woke up from his sleep. It was already dark, and he was shirtless and bandaged up. He felt quite stronger, feeling for the shards in his forehead, finding all five. He looked around. Just a normal hut that someone lived in…and apparently he was in their bed. Whoever was taking care of him, was taking good care of him and he ought to thank them. As he lied there, he began to remember the female.

_What a beautiful female…_He thought. _She reminds me so much of my young childhood friend. Oh what was that maiden's name? Ebony…? No…Elian? No…Elivan? Ahh, yes. Elivan. Such a name is as graceful as she was. Oh how I wish I could've just met her outside of the village. Then I wouldn't have risked her life. And that male…_Hiten began to growl. He surprised himself at his possessiveness over Elivan. _If that male hadn't gotten in my way I probably would've been able to snatch her up and keep her as mine…_Hiten was glaring up at the ceiling, so concentrated in his thoughts he didn't even notice when someone walked into the hut.

"You're awake. That's good." A soft, smooth, and gentle voice said. He looked up, and there was the maiden of his thoughts. Elivan. She smiled over at him and came over, checking his bandages. "You seem to be healing well. I'm very happy." She looked at him, keeping that gentle smile she had.

He stared at her. "Do you not fear me? You're just a human girl…I'm…I'm a demon…most humans fear us…Why don't you?"

"My mother took care of a demon, showing we can all get along. Unfortunately, he didn't see that and he killed half our people, including himself and Maru's mother." Elivan replied.

"Maru?" Hiten asked. "That's the male who almost killed me, isn't it?" He gave a low deep growl.

Elivan couldn't help but laugh at his hatred. "Yes it is. The demon and his mother were lovers, she also being a demon. But in the long end, he didn't love her quite enough. He killed them both, half our people, and left Maru in someone else's care."

"I see…" was all Hiten could reply. He then realized he wanted to know how long he was asleep. "How long was I passed out?"

"About a week." Elivan said bluntly.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

Elivan giggled and began to change the subject by saying "Why don't I fix up some new bandages for you, hmm?" She sat him up and un-wrapped his bandages. She grabbed some new ones, coming back to place them on him.

As he sat still, letting her fix him up and he watching her intensely, he had to ask. "Elivan…Why are you taking care of me?"

Elivan gave a small blush and looked him in the eye. "Didn't I already tell you? It's because I'm following my mother's footsteps."

"Yes, you did tell me that, but I know there's more to it…has to be." He grabbed her hands to stop her and held them. "Elivan, tell me, why are you helping me with such interest? Is it because you wish for me to leave sooner? If so I will. I will do as you wish me to. Just say the word and I'll do it."

Elivan blushed and looked to the side, unable to speak. When she finally found the words she looked back at him. "Well…It's just…You remind me so much of my childhood friend that…I couldn't just let you be killed like that. It would affect me in my dreams, I know it would." She looked down into her lap. "…That's why…" She whispered ever so softly.

Hiten stared at her blankly. Childhood friend? "How long ago was the last time you saw this friend of yours?"

"At least ten years now. Why?" She looked up at him, questioning why he was suddenly so interested.

"And umm…If you could see him…or her right now, how would he or she look?" He questioned her again.

She smiled sincerely and looked down into her lap. "Probably exactly like you."

Hiten blushed madly. Was this the girl that he lost as a child? It had to be her. She shared the same memories. "What happened between you and this friend..?"

Her sincere smile turned into a sad, lost one. "His father never accepted our relationship. He a demon, I a human. It was unnatural to him for such a friendship."

Hiten smiled widely. It was her! It was his long lost friend! The beautiful kind female was his charming sincere friend! Oh what luck has been bestowed upon him! "Elivan I-"

"I don't mean to interrupt but why are the two of you so close…? And Elivan, remove your hands from his. He might eat you for dinner…" Maru said as he walked into the room. "Get off my female." He growled at Hiten.

"You're female? She is not a prize to be won. Besides, I'm sure I'm a better fill in for her."

"And why's that Hiten?" Maru asked, agitated.

"Because I'm her long lost friend." He turned to Elivan. "Elivan, it's me! Hiten! Your playmate as a child, remember?"

Elivan's eyes went wide as she began to reason with him about the possibilities. "Hi-Hiten…? Can it really be…?"

He smiled and pulled her slightly closer to him. "Yes…Yes it's me, my love." He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead, leaning her head against his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers.

Elivan blushed but did as he asked her to do. She leaned her head against his shoulder and hugged him back, loving the new arms that were now more muscular rather than the small but cute child arms that use to wrap around her. She looked over at Maru and smiled.

"Maru…Maru he's back." She smiled but then noticed the anger and what seemed like jealousy, in his eyes. "Maru…? You should be happy for me…What's wrong…?"

Maru was growling, his eyes hiding under his bangs. He slowly lifted his head so the pair can see his now raging eyes. "I've been trying to get you since I was young and all you cared to acknowledge was that damned demon!"

"Do not forget, Maru, that you yourself are a demon!" Elivan shot back at him. "I know how much you've tried to be a human as I am but no matter what, you are a demon. Killing the demons when they attack us doesn't solve anything nor help us here."

"Well you had no problem with me killing the other demons, why didn't you let me finish him off?" Maru glared. "Because honestly, if it weren't for me, some of the villagers here would be dead right now if I hadn't killed off the rest of those demons. And who knows? Less would be dead if you would have let me killed off Hiten here too."

"So you did know it was Hiten from the beginning!" Elivan shouted, not believing her faithful friend. "Maru how could you!? You know how much he meant to me!"

"If you would've never found out about his existence I would have had a chance at gaining you and never having to let go of you to loose you to that damned thunder demon." Maru explained with anger and death glares at Hiten. "If I can't have you Elivan…NO ONE CAN!" Maru jumped Hiten and pulled out his dagger, stabbing Hiten in the stomach.

Hiten kicked Maru off of him and pulled the dagger out, groaning. He reached for his thunder staff and glared over at Maru. "How about we take this outside? Right back into the field where our fight just started a week ago."

"Fine." Maru said then laughed. "Realize this though: I will win. You're already hurt boy."

"Doesn't mean I can't win, idiot." Hiten shot back at him. The three of them walked outside into the field, Hiten holding his stomach. _Daaaaamn…_He thought, _I might not make it all the way through. Please let this fight end before I die…_

He looked over at Elivan and pointed to the side. "I want you to stay there."

"Hiten I don't want you getting hu-" She was cut off by his lips against hers. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just stay there and when it's over, walk over to me, okay?" He smiled and kissed her one more time before he walked himself into battle.

Hiten looked over at Maru and breathed in through his nose, preparing himself for the attack he was just about to get. He looked up into the air and screamed, as lightning shot down from the sky and into his body, radiating throughout him and into his staff. He pointed his staff at Maru and shot lightning out of it.

Maru, who wasn't expecting that, got his arm blown off and smirked. "That's okay!" He exclaimed. "Is that all you got? I can take you down without a second arm." He laughed, beginning to run toward him and pointing his sword out. He tried to stab Hiten in the arm and missed, getting punched in the gut by the thunder demon. He turned and tripped the demon, kicking his leg behind Hiten so he could fall backwards. As soon as he was in the ground he stabbed his sword into Hiten's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Hiten screamed. Maru gave an evil smile and began to laugh of winning the fight. Hiten took his chance and stabbed his staff through Maru.

"The second I shoot lightning through this you'll be dead!" Hiten threatened.

"You wouldn't…My hand is still on my sword, it would only bring it back down to you and kill you in return!"

"I don't care…As long as she's safe, I'll be happy. Even if it means not spending my life with her" He looked over at Elivan, who was tearing because of the fight.

"You're crazy!" Maru exclaimed, just about ready to let go. Hiten shot electricity through the staff just before Maru lost contact with his sword. Maru screamed into the night sky, Elivan screaming Hiten's name. As soon as the lightning stopped, Maru fell onto his side next to Hiten, Hiten's staff still stabbed into Maru. Elivan ran toward Hiten and sat down next to him.

"Hiten…Hiten please don't be dead." When she didn't get a reply she cried more and had her face in her hands. She then heard a cough and looked over at him. Hiten was coughing a bit. "Oh boy…He did fry me a bit…"

"HITEN!" She exclaimed. She hugged him tightly, smiling. He hugged her in return and snuggled his face into her neck. "You knew that you would live the whole time, didn't you Hiten?" She asked him.

"Yep. And because I knew, I tricked him and now I can spend the rest of my life with you." He smiled and kissed her lips soft and tender. All of a sudden he pulled away and let out a scream. A dagger was stabbed into his back, the same kind that stabbed him earlier in the stomach. He looked down at Maru who was laughing.

"You honestly didn't believe I'd die that easily….Did you?" Maru began to laugh again when Hiten went furious and sat above Maru, beginning to punch the other demon in the face. He continued and never stopped, even when blood splattered onto his face and into his mouth. When Hiten finally went calm and was weak he stopped, Maru's face beyond recognizable anymore.

"Elivan…" Hiten called out. She was too much in shock for her to hear him the first time. Once he called her a second time she responded. "Y-Yes Hiten?" He looked over at her and asked gently, understanding she was under shock. "Could you…Please pull out the dagger…In my back…?"

In shock or not she wouldn't let her love stay in pain like this anymore. As she pulled out the dagger from his back he growled. "Damnit…" He cursed. "Hand it to me, please."

Elivan gave him the dagger and he went wild on Maru. He stabbed Maru in his eyes and pinned it down into his neck. He then turned his head to the sword still stabbed into his shoulder. He pulled it out, trying to be gentle but growling in pain. Elivan winced at watching him. As soon as it was out, Hiten stabbed the sword into Maru's stomach. Maru wouldn't be able to move from that if for some reason he was still alive.

Hiten then fell over and passed out cold-again. Elivan caught him and called out to the villagers for help to getting him back into her hut. As soon as he was there again, she bandaged up his wounds as he slept. When he finally woke it was the next day, it was dark once again. He felt body next to him, and knew it wasn't the sheets. For this heat was really warm and was holding onto him tightly. He looked over and there was Elivan. His Elivan. She woke up while he was staring at her and she smiled her beautiful smile.

"Hi Hiten." She said with her beautiful, soft, gentle voice.

"Hello, my love." He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Hiten…?" She said his name in such a tone he was wondering what she was going to say.

"Yes, my love?" He returned.

"How long will you be staying here…because I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you?" Elivan stated.

"I'll stay here. Just because you're here I'll stay. I want to have children with you Elivan. If I leave and you follow me, they'll be running around. I don't want them to get hurt." Hiten smiled.

Elivan blushed madly at his words and nodded. "Yes…That's true."

He smiled at her innocence and kissed her softly. She smiled and kissed him back. That night they conceived their first child and nine months later Elivan had given birth to fraternal twins. A boy named Elitan and a girl named Hila. They had mixed their names, as was one of the old ways to name a child. The family grew up together happily. Hiten taught his two new children to fight. Elitan, the first born, dressed more like his father and fought just as great. The second born child, Hila, was just as great a fighter as her father and sibling, but looked as beautiful and innocent as her mother. The two children were lucky enough to get their father's powers and similar weapons.

Maru was never buried for his body was never seen after the fight. His body was there one second, and the next was taken away. Hiten's father died of old age, at least seeing the grandchildren once. He wasn't too happy, but the sight of them at least put a smile on his face. Their grandmother looked more at the appearance of Manten, but the children weren't afraid. The villagers had buried Manten at Elivan's request as soon as he was dead. So the family would visit Manten often. His dead soul watched them from the depths of hell, Manten always smiling at the happiness his brother got. Elitan and Hila grew up fine and became two of the most powerful thunder demons ever to live-even as half demons. As for Hiten and Elivan, they grew out their lives, Elivan passed away before Hiten. Hiten, being alone without his wife, died of grief, later meeting her in heaven.

The End!


End file.
